Scanty Daemon
|-|Scanty= |-|Demon Form= Summary Scanty Daemon is a major character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is a female, red-colored demon, with green spiky hair, yellow/green eyes and fangs. She was originally said to be the mayor's daughter; however, this was later revealed to be a cover-up for their activities. She is the older of the demon sisters. Scanty is Panty's counterpart and rival. Scanty is obsessed with rules, regulations, and conformity, as opposed to Panty and Stocking's more erratic and unruly behavior. She is, however, quite excitable, and becomes extremely frustrated when things don't go her way. Scanty enjoys bringing pain and humiliation to others. She hates the Anarchy sisters, and she believes her mission is to destroy Panty first since she hates her more than Stocking. Along with her sister, Kneesocks, she comes up with various schemes to kill or at least humiliate both Panty and Stocking. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least 5-A Name: Scanty Daemon Origin: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, High-Class Demon Commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly High-Mid), Cloth Manipulation (Can turn any pair of underwear into guns), Weapon Mastery (Expert Marksman), Skilled in hand to hand combat, Vehicular Mastery, Toon Force (Low level, able to do things like physically interact with speech bubbles), Empowerment (Able to drastically increase the strength of a ghost just by touching it), Corruption (Via Instant Ghost Juice, which turned a bunch of sea creatures into ghosts), Resurrection (Via Zombie Ghost Serum, which brought a bunch of dead people and animals back to life as zombie ghosts), Size Manipulation (Via Shrinking Drug, which shrunk Panty and Stocking down to a few inches tall), Animated Shadow (Able to travel through shadows), Transformation (Can transform into her Demon form at will to boost her stats), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Shrugged off electricity 5x the lethal amount necessary to kill a person) | All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Power Nullification (Can negate any damage and negative effects given to her physical appearance by transforming into her Demon form), Flight Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought on par with Panty's Base Form) | At least Large Planet level (Equal to Angel Form Panty and Stocking) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Panty) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Panty in Angel Form) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to the Anarchy Sister's Angel Forms) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least''' Large Planet Class''' Durability: Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters with Double Gold Lacytanga Standard Equipment: *'Double Gold Lacytanga: '''Scanty's dual revolvers, which she forms from her pair of black thongs. It can be used to battle ghosts, angels, or any other spiritual being, just like the Anarchy sisters' weapons. Scanty can combine her revolvers to form a powerful rifle and shotgun. Like Backlace, Double Gold Lacytanga does not use gunpowder. 'Intelligence:' High '''Weaknesses:' Easily frustrated if things don't go her way Key: Base | Demon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Tier 5